


Calibration

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Luxury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Scale of one to ten, what are we looking at here?” Tony prompts, and Peter goes red in the face.“Um. Like an eight, I guess?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, is this thing (an)on?





	Calibration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



“Scale of one to ten, what are we looking at here?” Tony prompts, and Peter goes red in the face.

“Um. Like an eight, I guess?”

“You guess.” Hold on. “An _eight?_ ”

“What? An eight out of ten is pretty good! Isn’t it?”

“And eight out of ten is a participation trophy. Take those off,” Tony says with an irritated wave in the kid’s direction. “You might as well be buying off the rack, if all we’re shooting for here is an eight.”

“Okay-y.”

Peter starts to turn away, but not fast enough for Tony to miss the look on his face. The look that probably means something like ‘yes this is insane but I am socially obligated to humor him until he stops.’ 

Peter should show a little more appreciation. This is for his benefit, after all.

“Wait. Don’t take them off yet. I need some actually constructive feedback from you first. Hit me with it - fit, material, temp regulation, moisture wicking, what?”

“It’s good! It’s all good. No issues with moisture wicking,” Peter says in a rush, looking almost physically pained.

“If everything was all good you wouldn’t be docking me two points on the overall score.”

“You ever think maybe I just don’t know what a ten out of ten pair of underwear is supposed to feel like?”

Well. Okay. Tony can work with that. “They should feel like you aren’t wearing anything at all.”

Peter’s mouth falls open, just the tiniest bit, but he doesn’t say anything.

“No seams, no tugging or pulling anywhere. You should feel like you can move freely.” 

He figures it goes without saying that there shouldn’t be any bunching, god forbid. There isn’t; Peter’s suit doesn’t leave all that much to the imagination, something Tony finds himself pretending he doesn’t notice more often than not, these days, the same way he pretends not to notice the way Peter’s shoulders have broadened, or the way the muscles of his thighs have thickened. 

Peter swallows. “So… what if it already feels like I’m not wearing anything?”

“If it already feels like that then we’d already be at a ten. C’mon, Spider-Man, what happened to those super-senses of yours?”

He shouldn’t be pushing this. It’s almost definitely inappropriate in some way that Tony can’t pinpoint, even if it is a basic necessity. Everybody needs underwear. 

The problem is that some part of Tony’s brain has latched onto the challenge and won’t let go - Peter has a skintight suit, literal superhuman senses, and the libido of any red-blooded eighteen-year old. Designing a pair of underwear that gets a perfect score from the kid is a just another mildly fascinating intellectual challenge, and Tony craves those with about the same frequency and necessity as he craves oxygen.

Peter sinks down into a deep crouch, perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet. He shifts around, leg muscles visibly flexing as he tests out the fit and give in the underwear. Okay, so, maybe more than mildly interesting.

The kid shrugs.

“I dunno what else to say, Mr. Stark. They feel good.”

“And how do they look?” 

Honest to god, it just slips out. And Peter, helpful boy that he is, actually _looks down_ at his crotch like he’s about to give a report on the subject. Both of them have to take a moment to recalibrate, after that.

Peter apparently recalibrates in the wrong direction.

“Do you… want to see?” he offers.

Or possibly the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> I took your prompt title of 'underoos' as a prompt on its own. (Custom-made underwear counts as 'luxury', right?) Anyway, I hope you like it!


End file.
